


Just Be Good

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is always giving you orders and you're getting sick of it! He's not your Daddy after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt 22: Daddy's going to have to punish his little girl.

Just Be Good!

 

I enter the bunker, singing along to the music in my headphones, shuffling the shopping in my arms so I don’t drop anything. I skip down the stairs and then shriek in shock as I notice someone standing right in front of me. I step back, tripping on the bottom step, and fall backwards. The bags go flying and I yelp. I blink as Sam catches the bags and grabs me before I land on the steps.

“Sam! You scared the crap out of me!” I screech, slapping him lightly on the arm.

He glares at me and pulls my earphones out. I lick my lips nervously. Something must be wrong. Oh no! Did Dean or Cas get hurt?

“Sam?” I ask worriedly.

“What the hell were you doing?” He growls at me.

“Uh, going for food.” I reply slowly.

“You went out, even though you were told not to! You had your hands full so you couldn’t have drawn a weapon if something attacked you! Plus, you had earphones in so that you couldn’t hear anything!” He snaps getting angrier with every word.

“Calm down, Sammy, I’m fine and I don’t need someone telling me what to do.” I say with a blasé tone as I sweep passed him.

He follows me through to the kitchen area and I can feel his glare on me the whole way. I roll my eyes at him as I take the bags from him, putting the shopping away. I ignore him the whole time but he just stands there looking pissed. When I’m done I just turn and glare at him, sick of whatever his issue is.

“I’m going to my room.” I snap, walking around him.

“I’m not finished with you yet!” Sam growls, grabbing my wrist.

“I don’t care!” I snap, yanking my arm out of his grasp.

“You are given specific instructions, when we have to leave, to keep you safe! Why can’t you just be good! Behave!” He shouts.

“I’m sorry Daddy. I’ll be a good girl.” I say in a childlike tone, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

Sam suddenly blushes and looks like I’ve sucker punched him but I don’t pay attention as I stomp away and go to my room.

 

 

“Stay in the car.” Sam orders me as he slams the door.

“Sam!” I whine, wanting to go into the bar too.

“Just do as you’re told!” Sam snaps in exasperation.

“I’m not a fucking child, Sam! I’ve been going into bars since I was legal!” I snap, glaring at him.

“Just be good!” Sam sighs.

“Yes, Daddy!” I snap with a pout, flinging myself down so I’m lying across the Impala’s backseat. 

I see Sam swallow hard and then he spins round from where he was leaning through the window and strides into the bar. I sigh in aggravation. Him and Dean are meeting up with some contact for info on a case and I’m being relegated to the car! All because a few weeks ago we went to a bar to unwind and some sleaze ball followed me into the ladies and tried to have his way with me. Now Sam’s being all overprotective and even Dean won’t stick up for me!  
I perk up as I notice a demon trailing a woman out of the bar. My options run through my mind. I could just ignore it but that’s not gonna happen. I could go and get the guys but Sam told me I wasn’t allowed to enter the bar. Follow the demon and kill him it is then. I grin as I slide from the car silently, following the demon as he stalks his prey.  
I trail them silently, getting further and further from the bar as I do. They turn into a dark alley and as I go to follow someone suddenly grabs me from behind, a hand covering my mouth as an arm wraps round my waist. I struggle against the hold but they won’t let go.

“Why can’t you just be good!” Sam hisses in my ear.

I relax in his arms as Dean stalks passed us, heading into the alley with his demon killing knife. I turn in Sam’s arms as we hear Dean kill the demon and I glare at him. He looks completely calm which actually scares me a bit but I refuse to let it show. Instead I storm passed him and all the way back to the car. I get into the backseat, refraining from slamming the door as none of this is Baby’s fault and give the guys the silent treatment as they return too. I refuse to even look at them the entire way back to the bunker.  
The Impala has barely even stopped before I’ve jumped out and stormed into the bunker. I go straight to my room and slam the door. I am so through with Sam and his overbearing bullshit! I don’t know what his problem is and I don’t even care anymore! He was fine until a few months ago and then he suddenly changed. Now I feel like I’m suffocating. I want to leave, to escape, but this place is my home and the guys are my family.  
There’s a knock on my door but I ignore it. I pull my top off, kick my skirt off and flop down on the bed in just my underwear. The knock sounds again and I still ignore it. I sit up long enough to put my hair into pig tails and then flop back down. The knock sounds again, even louder this time and I still ignore it, laying on my back and closing my eyes, not bothering with the quilt. Suddenly the door crashes open and I bolt up to a sitting position with a gasp.

“Sam! What the fuck?!” I cry, scrabbling to pull my quilt over my body.

I growl as the quilt gets caught so I just sit there in my underwear. Sam looks completely shocked for a minute, eyes scouring my body as his mouth just opens and closes. I cross my arms under my breasts angrily, inadvertently pushing them up and together. His eyes glue to my cleavage and I can see a definite bulge growing in his trousers. He seems to struggle before he finally looks into my eyes with a scowl.

“What were you doing tonight? Why the hell were you following that demon?” He says crossly but managing to keep his voice even.

“The demon was following that woman; I was trying to save her.” I shrug nonchalantly.

“Why didn’t you come and get us?” Sam asks, even angrier.

“You told me not to come into the bar.” I smirk.

“I told you to stay in the car!” Sam shouts, temper finally snapping.

“Oh well, I’m sorry Daddy. In future I’ll be a good girl.” I say in a sickly sweet voice, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

He looks like I’ve punched him for a second and then he growls.

“Why do you have to tease me like that? What, Dean told you I have a Daddy kink so now you figure using it against me will get you everything you want?!” Sam growls, stepping towards me angrily.

“What?” I gasp, surprised.

“Y…you didn’t know?” Sam stammers, looking worried.

“No. I was just being sarcastic.” I whisper slowly.

“I…I, er, I…” Sam stammers before spinning and almost running from the room.

“Sam!” I call.

He doesn’t answer or come back and I flop back with a sigh. Well fuck! Now what do I do?

 

 

A couple of weeks later and I’m finally having some fun. Since I found out about Sam’s kink I’ve been teasing him non-stop. I swear he’s going to break soon. I skip into the main room of the bunker and I see him swallow harshly as he sees my outfit. I’m wearing a short skirt, button blouse and my hair is in pig tails. I swear I even hear him groan as he sees me pop a lollipop into my mouth. I skip over and sit on the table right next to where Sam’s pouring over some books.

“I’m busy.” Sam says, staring hard at the book in his hands.

“What ya doing?” I ask childishly.

“I said I’m busy so go away.” Sam snaps, not looking at me.

“Don’t wanna.” I pout around my lolly.

Dean chuckles and then gets up and leaves. Truthfully, I didn’t even realise he was here. 

“Why can’t you just be good?” Sam sighs, squeezing his eyes closed with frustration.

“Because I’m a naughty little girl, Daddy.” I lean in to whisper in his ear.

I hear Sam growl and then he grabs my hips, pulling me onto his lap so I’m straddling him. Damn, I never realised he was that strong.

“How about we give you something else to suck?” He gasps, pulling the lolly from my mouth and tossing it into the trash.

“Like what Daddy?” I ask sweetly, looking at him through my lashes.

His answer is to tighten his grip on my hips and rub my core against the growing erection in his trousers. I moan at the contact and he crashes his mouth down on mine and I groan as his tongue thrusts inside. My hands tangle in his hair and he growls as I tug it. I yelp as he suddenly stands up and starts walking us to his bedroom, making me wrap my legs around his waist.  
He throws his door open as we enter his room and then slams it shut behind us. He drops me gently onto the floor and then pulls his shirt and t-shirt off. He undoes his jeans and I lick my lips as I watch him strip from where I’m kneeling on the floor. He kicks his boots off and then his jeans follow and I finally get to see him naked. I swallow nervously as I see how big he is; I don’t even think he’ll fit inside me! 

“You okay Little Girl?” Sam asks, noticing my nervousness.

“Yes Daddy.” I say, licking my lips again.

He smiles at me and then places his cock against my mouth. I open up and greedily suck on him, happy when I realise I can take him almost all the way. He groans at the feeling of being sucked and grabs my pig tails. I whine as he pulls them and I feel the tug on my scalp but then moan as he uses them to make me move over him. He pulls me down his shaft until it’s buried in my throat and I gag, again and again. 

“Fuck, little girl, you’re so good. Such a good little girl. I’m gonna cum! Will you swallow it all for me little girl?” He pants.

I whine around him and he pulls me down again, groaning my name as he cums down my throat. I choke a little but I soon manage to swallow every drop, licking him clean afterwards. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asks me tenderly.

I just nod my head, throat too raw to speak.

“Was I too rough?”

I shake my head and then look at him with a grin as I lick the residue of his cum from my lips. He groans and then picks me up gently, laying me on the bed.

“Do you want to continue?” He asks quietly.

“Fuck, yes!” I gasp.

He chuckles and kneels between my legs. I look at him, arousal spiking at his sweat soaked state. He reaches down to rip my blouse open, making me gasp as the buttons go flying, and then hisses at the sight of my breasts bared for him. He slides my skirt off and grins when he sees my panties. 

“So wet for me. Such a naughty little girl for Daddy.” He whispers, cupping my mound through the fabric. 

“Sam!” I whine at his touch.

“What?! What did you just say?” He demands angrily, leaning over me to glare.

“I’m sorry Daddy!” I gasp, feeling myself get even wetter.

“Too late little girl. You’ve been very bad.” He says sternly.

I whimper as he grins at me. He kneels back up and I cry out as he rips my panties from me, waving them in front of my face so I can see how wet they are. Fuck, even if he hadn’t ripped them they would’ve been ruined. He tosses them to one side and then flips me over onto my stomach. I whimper as he strokes a hand down my spine. He slaps my ass and I try to crawl away. He grabs the back of my neck and pins me in place, sitting on my legs so I can’t move.

“Daddy’s going to have to punish his little girl.” Sam whispers menacingly.

I whimper but my body is flooded by aroused excitement at what’s going to come next. Sam leans down and whispers a safe word to me, making me repeat it so he knows I know it then he sits back up and slaps his hand down on my ass. I yelp and whine but I don’t say the word and he hums happily. He slaps me again and then squeezes the sore spot, giving me a few seconds to say the word if I want to. When I don’t say it he does this again and again and again. By the time he finishes I can hear him panting for breath and I’m sobbing into the quilt but I’m also so aroused my juices have soaked the bed underneath me.

“Such a good girl for Daddy. Shall Daddy fuck you now?” He groans.

“Yes Daddy, please!” I whine desperately.

He turns me onto my side and pulls one of my legs up along his chest, making me very glad I’m flexible. He moans when he sees how wet I am and barely pushes two fingers into my pussy before he decides I’m ready for him. He thrusts into me, groaning in amazement as he manages to go balls deep inside me. I cry out as he immediately begins to pound into me, filling me to the point of almost pain in this angle.

“Such a dirty little girl for Daddy.” Sam groans as his thrusts become erratic.

“Daddy I’m close!” I whine.

“Not yet little girl.” He snaps, fucking me harder and faster.

“Daddy! Please Daddy!” I whimper as he hits my g-spot over and over again.

“Hold on!” He gasps.

He begins to rub my clit and I cry out as I start to see stars from the pleasure. He thrusts a couple more times and then pinches my clit hard, making me whimper as I try to hold on for him.

“Cum, now!” He gasps as he freezes and cums inside me.

I scream his name and my hands scrabble in the quilt as I cum, gushing over his cock and milking him dry. We pant for air as we come back down and he scoops me up in his arms, laying us at the top of his bed and wrapping his arms around me. I sigh and snuggle closer to him.

“At least you were finally a good girl.” Sam chuckles.

“Oh Sam, I’m never a good girl.” I chuckle back.

“Well then, I guess Daddy will just have to keep punishing you then.” He growls in my ear.

I moan as he bites down on my neck. If this is my punishment I may never be a good girl again.


End file.
